for the fairest
by alchemilla31
Summary: Kini Monoyoshi berdiri di tengah persimpangan yang tidak memberikan daftar pilihan, karena ke manapun arah yang ia lalui semua hanya akan menuju pada akhir yang sama—berujung kembali pada Tsurumaru. alternate universe, father!tsurumaru, son!monoyoshi, drama family.


Rahang Namazuo menggantung di sendinya. Masih, puja dewa. Beberapa detik tak terhitung telah berlalu dan ia baru berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran pada rongga otaknya.

"MONOYOSHI SIALAAAAAN! AKU HAJAR KAU!"

Namazuo melepaskan jerit menggelegar, meski pada detik berikutnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meronta dengan gerakannya yang terbatas satu atau dua _inchi_ dari posisinya. Tepat di belakangnya, Honebami tampak sibuk melepaskan helaian hitam rambut panjang saudaranya yang terikat kencang, melilit pada sandaran kursi. Dalam hati, sesungguhnya Honebami khawatir jemarinya malah semakin membuat rambut Namazuo semakin kusut. Tapi kekhawatirannya itu Honebami simpan dalam-dalam—kalau Namazuo tahu bisa-bisa semakin panik, lagipula Honebami tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Rasanya ingin langsung saja mengambil gunting, tapi pasti Namazuo tidak akan suka akan hal itu.

Di saat sang tokoh teraniaya masih geram dan sesekali air matanya turun karena rasa sakit di kepala karena rambut yang tersangkut—ralat, diikat dengan sengaja—di kursi, tampak Monoyoshi yang masih tertawa puas seraya berjalan menjauh keluar dari kelas. Seragam sekolahnya masih tampak segar dan tak lusuh, kentara sekali apa yang baru saja dilakukan bukan hal besar. Mendengar Namazuo sudah bisa melengkingkan teriakan seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya semakin tertawa geli. Siapa suruh punya rambut sepanjang itu? Dasar lele.

Langkah Monoyoshi berhenti dan matanya berpendar ke sekeliling seraya ia mendudukkan diri. Sesaat ia melemparkan pandang pada sosok Horikawa Kunihiro yang terlihat di balik jendela dari sebuah ruangan berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya. Sang ketua _seitokai_ itu tengah memberi instruksi pada para anggota, mungkin untuk acara perayaan acara festival tahunan yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat Namazuo yang sedang berlari panik diikuti dengan Honebami di belakang. Mereka dengan terburu-buru memasuki ruang _seitokai_ dan spontan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam pada Horikawa, berulang kali meminta maaf karena terlambat datang. Ah, memang itu tujuan Monoyoshi menjahili Namazuo, untuk melihat ekspresi marah Horikawa yang tampak baik seperti malaikat tapi tidak akan tolerir dalam urusan seperti ini.

Terlihat sekali Horikawa sudah hampir kesal, sontak Urashima kemudian maju dan menepuk-nepuk pundak ketua _seitokai_ tersebut seraya tersenyum dan melontarkan beberapa kata penenang. Ketika Honebami menunjuk rambut bagian belakang Namazuo yang masih melilit satu sama lain dan belum terlepas seluruhnya, Urashima seketika tertawa. Detik berikutnya Nikkari bangkit dan membenarkan sekaligus merapikan rambut Namazuo yang tak sempurna setelah dilepaskan Honebami barusan, meski tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya. Sementara itu Namazuo hanya bisa pasrah melihat reaksi dari teman-temannya, meski lengkung senyum masih tersungging di wajah, seraya menunggu Nikkari selesai membenarkan rambutnya.

Monoyoshi mendengus, rasa tak puas menggelayut benak.

Kenapa si Toushirou itu jadi malah mendapat perhatian? Tch.

 _Oh, Monoyoshi, kau iri?_

.

.

 **for the fairest  
genre: **drama family  
and no, this has no fluff /grins  
 **warn(s):** alternate universe, father!tsuru, son!monoyoshi, some females original chara for the sake of plot, mutlak out of character  
 **chara(s):** monoyoshi kuninaga (16), tsurumaru kuninaga (38), namazuo – honebami toushirou (16), ichigo hitofuri toushirou (25), lainnya cameo #...  
 **disclaimer:** touken ranbu © nitroplus & DMM

.

.

.

"Sampaikan pada Mikazuki bahwa divisi pemasaran butuh tambahan dana untuk promosi, Ichigo. Aku tahu sebagai direktur bagian keuangan dia pasti selalu tidak suka dengan hal semacam ini. Jadi kalau kau tidak berhasil, lusa aku sendiri yang akan ke sana."

Ucapan Tsurumaru terhenti oleh gelegar sambaran petir, disusul gemuruh angin kencang yang bertiup—mengguncangkan dahan-dahan pohon dan menimbulkan derik mengerikan pada permukaan dinding kaca.

"Baik, Tsurumaru-san. Dan sebaiknya Anda pulang sebelum hujan turun." Ichigo tersenyum lembut, tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa berkas proyek dan rincian dana yang berserakan di atas meja sang direktur pemasaran tersebut. "Kasihan Monoyoshi-kun sendirian di rumah. Ini sudah nyaris jam delapan malam."

Tsurumaru melirik sekilas pada kepala divisi direktorat pemasaran di hadapannya tersebut. Saraf-saraf di sudut mulutnya berkedut sedikit—alih-alih menampilkan lengkung senyum—terkesan dipaksakan. "Ahaha. Kuharap kau ingat bahwa dia sudah enam belas tahun. Hei, kau tahu? Dia baru saja membalas pesanku seperti ini." Ia meraih ponsel di atas meja, menyalakannya sebentar, lalu menyodorkan layar benda elektronik itu pada pemuda di hadapannya.

.

 _02/09/ 19:38  
_ _  
Hm? Mau pulang? Buat apa?  
_ _Tsurumaru tidur saja di kantor  
_ _Dan mati dimakan sadako_

 _._

Ichigo menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, sontak menahan tawa. "Anak Anda sangat menarik seperti biasa, Tsurumaru-san. Meski Anda harus lebih mengajarkannya perangai yang baik. Bagaimana bisa dia tetap memanggil Anda dengan nama?"

"Haha. Yah, begitulah. Malah rasanya aku bisa kena epilepsi mendadak kalau dia tiba-tiba memanggilku _'ayah_ ', tahu?"

Pria bersurai sian itu hanya bisa mempertahankan senyumnya sejenak sebagai tanggapan. Urusan pribadi atasannya ini tidak begitu ia ketahui meski dulu beberapa kali ia sempat melihat Kuninaga kecil itu ketika ikut dengan Tsurumaru ke kantor. Dan sekarang kabarnya bocah itu satu sekolah—bahkan satu kelas—dengan dua adiknya. Ah, mungkin banyak yang cukup terkejut dengan status sang direktur pemasaran ini, tapi umur dari Tsurumaru Kuninaga memang sudah bukan pemuda dua puluh tahunan walaupun dari pahatan wajah sama sekali tak terlihat bedanya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan, anaknya saja sudah enam belas tahun.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah berkas-berkas itu berada di tangannya dengan aman, Ichigo membungkukkan badan dengan sopan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, Tsurumaru-san. Saya harus menjemput dua adik bungsu saya di tempat les sebelum benar-benar turun hujan. Permisi."

"Ahh, oke. Hati-hati."

"Sebaiknya Anda juga cepat pulang." tambahnya kemudian ketika tangannya membuka daun pintu, menahan separo suara deritan. Sesaat gemuruh kembali terdengar.

"Haha. Tenang saja. Dan jangan lupa soal—"

"Perihal urusan perizinan biaya pemasaran, biar saya yang akan menemui Munechika-san besok pagi-pagi sekali bersama Mitsutada-san."

"Oke. Terima kasih banyak. Sampai besok, Ichigo."

Pintu tertutup. Detik berikutnya Tsurumaru kembali melirik pada ponselnya, tangan digerakkan dengan malas menelusuri layar guna mencari-cari pesan baru yang masuk. Meski ia tahu benar sejak beberapa jam lalu balasan pesan dari Monoyoshi pun tak lagi ia terima. Ah, padahal ia masih berharap anak itu masih mau bergantung padanya. Beberapa tanggung jawabnya untuk perumusan strategi dan simulasi penjualan untuk pertengahan tahun yang harus dikoordinasikan dengan Ichigo serta Shokudaikiri benar-benar belum selesai ia buat, belum lagi besok kemungkinan besar Mikazuki akan melemparinya dengan vas bunga yang biasa teronggok di meja kerja pria itu karena Tsurumaru telah banyak menghabiskan dana. Beban stresnya semakin menumpuk dan seharusnya Monoyoshi berlaku menjadi anak manis guna pelepas penatnya. Membayangkan wajah itu memang biasa menjadi penyemangat, karena yang menjadi alasan ia bekerja keras selama bertahun-tahun ini hanya Monoyoshi, kan?

Tapi beberapa tahun terakhir ini Monoyoshi sedikit berubah seiring dengan fase remajanya.

Atau mungkin, ini semua terjadi karena memang salahnya? Kurang memberi perhatian? Atau karena ia membiarkan ibu dari Monoyoshi pergi dari kehidupan mereka? _Hell_ , lagipula untuk apa menahan perempuan yang tiba-tiba kabur meninggalkan dirinya dan seorang bayi yang bicara saja baru bisa menggumam ' _habubu~_ '. Saat Monoyoshi lahir dulu, ia masih sangat muda. Bahkan lebih muda dari Ichigo saat ini. Belum lagi pekerjaannya kala itu juga mengalami goncangan hebat, Tsurumaru yang masih menjabat sebagai staf biasa saat itu nyaris saja kehilangan pekerjaan kalau saja ia tak memberikan kontribusi dengan kenaikan penjualan besar melalui inovasi distribusi dari bidang IT.

Seenaknya perempuan itu kabur begitu saja dan tidak memberikan bantuan sedikitpun, setidaknya untuk menjaga anak itu ketika ia sedang bekerja. Yah, intinya, perempuan seperti itu sama sekali tak pernah bisa ia harapkan lagi.

Namun sampai kapan Monoyoshi tetap tidak dewasa seperti ini?

~000~

Dua pasang manik emas serupa itu tidak pernah Tsurumaru niatkan untuk beradu pandang. Pancaran hangat yang dulu kini menghilang tanpa jejak. Percakapan tak lagi melibatkan getar pita suara lembut, sapaan tak lagi terdengar oleh selaput gendang telinga. Seakan rongga dimensi besar membentang memisahkan keduanya. Tak mengganggap. Dan kalau Tsurumaru boleh jujur, ia sakit—jauh di dalam sosok yang biasa melangkah dengan dagu terangkat dan surai putih halus yang membingkai wajah tuan besar Kuninaga itu. Ada bagian besar dirinya yang memiliki cacat jika berhadapan dengan kondisi seperti ini, kondisi di mana ia berhadapan dengan anaknya sendiri.

Kelebatan tatapan Monoyoshi itu hanya terlempar sekilas pada biner Tsurumaru, tampak tak acuh, sesaat kemudian remaja itu kembali fokus pada buku-buku bacaan yang nyaris mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

Tsurumaru mencoba untuk menarik dua sudut bibir seiring dengan kakinya yang melangkah memasuki kamar Monoyoshi. "Ayo keluar, Monoyoshiiiii. Aku membawakanmu makan malam."

"Aku sudah makan."

"Hmm? Jangan bohong."

Monoyoshi tidak menjawab.

"Kau harus makan."

"Aku sudah—"

"Makan. Sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghukummu. Aku tidak menerima bantahan."

Anak itu memang suka melawan. Tapi ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengabaikan nada suara Tsurumaru yang tampak berbahaya dari biasanya. Monoyoshi bisa melihat beberapa sisi bagian jas dari Tsurumaru basah, mungkin karena sempat keluar dari mobil untuk membeli makanan. Beberapa _agemono_ yang ada dalam bungkusan di tangan Tsurumaru juga tampak dihiasi dengan rintikan air. Padahal ia tahu benar Tsurumaru sudah makan malam, biasanya sih seperti itu.

"Omong-omong aku baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa kau lagi-lagi berbuat ulah pada salah satu Toushirou."

Senyum terpoles ringan pada bibir Monoyoshi, "Apa kau akan menghukumku?"

Kalimat itu bukan yang Tsurumaru harapkan. Tabir masa lalu memang telah tersingkap bagi Monoyoshi. Menjawab beberapa potongan _puzzle_ yang lenyap, seperti mengapa ia tidak mempunyai ibu seperti yang lainnya. Dan dengan bauran keingintahuan, pada akhirnya hanya menyisakan kekecewaan. Yang sedang dibicarakan adalah sebaris goresan cerita mengenai dirinya; cerita dimana ialah seharusnya pemeran tokoh utama, dongeng yang menjanjikannya untuk menjadi sang protagonis dalam singgasana pada akhir cerita. Atau paling tidak demikian yang selalu bermain dalam angan-angan semasa kecil—harapan yang terlampau naif. Apakah plot dari semua kisah milik seluruh keberadaan di dunia ini akan berakhir baik layaknya dalam lembaran cerita fiktif?

Kalau boleh kembali menyingkap fakta—ia benci melihat segala afeksi yang terus menggelayuti pemandangan di manapun ia berada.

Yang Monoyoshi punya dalam hidupnya hanya Tsurumaru, dari dulu selalu Tsurumaru. Pikiran gelapnya bahkan lebih menginginkan saat bayi lebih baik ia dibuang saja daripada harus hidup dan tumbuh hanya untuk melihat orang-orang menjalani hidup dengan bahagia, kontras seperti dirinya. Terutama keluarga Toushirou itu, sangat menyebalkan apalagi ketika terbiasa melihat mereka lengkap berkumpul di gerbang sekolah setiap pagi dan sore. Atau mungkin keluarga Kunihiro yang selalu menonjolkan afeksinya.

Ia benci.

Katakanlah ia memang labil dan dalam fase remajanya ini karena tidak pernah tahu apa itu keluarga. Salahkan Tsurumaru yang sudah ia anggap hanya sebagai mesin uang. Pria yang kebetulan menjadi ayahnya itu baginya tidak mempunyai figur seorang ayah, sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu. Sekarang makanlah."

Monoyoshi mengangkat dua alisnya, tidak menyangka Tsurumaru akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Biasanya ia bisa tidak mendapat jatah makan malam selama beberapa hari kalau Tsurumaru sedang serius.

"Karena kau juga tidak pernah menghukumku untuk tidak pernah menjadi ayah yang baik, kan?" Tsurumaru berujar dengan ringan, mengangkat bahu. "Ahh, Monoyoshi, kuharap kau tidak pernah tumbuh dewasa. Padahal dulu kau sangaaaat manis. Aku bahkan masih ingat kaki-kaki kecilmu yang berlari ketika aku pulang kerja, lalu tangan-tangan kecilmu memelukku sangaaaat erat dan mengucapkan ' _kaeli papa!'._ "

Monoyoshi tidak melontarkan sepatah katapun meski sudut bibirnya nyaris saja membentuk ringisan ketika membayangkan hal semacam itu kembali terjadi.

Sementara itu Tsurumaru terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut. Sebelah tangannya mengacak helaian rambut Monoyoshi. "Aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku tidak bisa sempurna. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, Monoyoshi. Jadi jangan sekali-kali berpikir kalau kau sendirian, ya?"

~000~

Pelukan dari gadis itu tiba-tiba datang begitu saja—tanpa pertanda, tanpa peringatan. Ketika Monoyoshi membuka kembali kelopak matanya, kesadarannya seakan tengah hilang dan nyaris sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Sedikitpun, barang hanya sekejap, tidak berbalik. Ia masih dapat melihat sosok Namazuo Toushirou yang sedang terpaku menatap ke arahnya—ke arah Monoyoshi dan sosok gadis mungil dalam dekapannya. Pandangan terluka dari Namazuo sungguh ingin membuat Monoyoshi menyemburkan tawa puas pada detik ini juga.

"Pacarmu melihat." gumam Monoyoshi pada sosok gadis dalam rengkuhannya. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Mmmh … aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Aku cuma mau Monoyoshi."

Yang Monoyoshi tahu, Namazuo dan gadis ini sudah berhubungan sejak tiga bulan lalu. Meski usia hubungan mereka terbilang baru, tapi Monoyoshi tahu benar gadis ini telah mencuri hati pria bersurai hitam itu sejak dua tahun lalu. Setelah cinta bersambut, bukankah menyenangkan bagi Monoyoshi untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka? Untuk melihat guratan wajah terluka dari seorang Namazuo Toushirou yang pada detik ini nyatanya lebih memilih untuk membalikkan badan dan mengambil langkah cepat untuk pergi. Menjauhi konflik.

Sedikit melenceng dari yang Monoyoshi harapkan, padahal ia sangat ingin melihat amarah Namazuo yang memuncak—memukulnya, kalau perlu. Melampiaskan emosi dari rasa sakit yang terjadi karena ulahnya. Apapun, ia hanya ingin mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dari pria itu. Karena hanya keluarga dari Namazuo yang tak bisa Monoyoshi curi.

~000~

Mempunyai pacar itu menyebalkan.

Monoyoshi sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis pujaan Namazuo Toushirou itu begitu cerewet seperti ini. Apa yang Namazuo lihat dari gadis ini, eh? Sudah berkali-kali ia mengabaikan, tapi tetap saja gadis itu muncul lagi. Dan ini sedikit membuatnya menyesal kenapa harus memaksakan diri untuk berbuat sejauh ini. Tch.

Bisa dikatakan seolah kini ia tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah persimpangan yang sesungguhnya justru tidak memberikan suatu daftar pilihan—karena kemanapun arah yang ia lalui, semua hanya akan menuju pada akhir yang sama. Monoyoshi akan tetap tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan kendati apapun yang telah ia lakukan—ia tidak akan memadamkan segala kecemburuannya dan tetap hanya akan mempunyai seorang ayah yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang menjadi seorang _ayah_.

Ia hanya sendiri, meskipun Tsurumaru tetap berulang-ulang kali mengatakan bahwa akan selalu ada di sisinya … nyatanya ia selalu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan bertingkah seperti ini, kan, _Kyoudai_? Ini sudah dua minggu." Honebami hanya menanggapi sekadarnya tanpa menoleh, tangannya masih memasukkan beberapa buku dan beberapa lembar catatan ke dalam ranselnya. "Kalau dia lebih suka dengan Monoyoshi Kuninaga, memang kau mau memaksanya?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahuuuuu. Ahhh. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan sekali."

Honebami sudah kehabisan kata, maka ia hanya kembali terdiam seraya memakai ranselnya dan hendak melangkah keluar dari ruang _seitokai_. Alih-alih mengajak Namazuo pulang dengan ajakan verbal, ia memilih untuk membiarkan Namazuo bangkit sendiri untuk mengikutinya.

"Hari ini kau sendirian yang menjemput ke SD ya, Honebami. Laporan kas bulan ini belum selesai, kalau sudah di rumah aku malas buatnya."

Nyatanya, spekulasi Honebami meleset. Namun ia hanya bisa terdiam sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"Siap."

Dalam hitungan detik sosok Honebami menghilang dari pandangan, mungkin sedikit terburu-buru mengingat mereka sedikit menghabiskan waktu di ruang _seitokai_ selama beberapa menit setelah jam pulang adik-adiknya di sekolah dasar berlalu selama beberapa menit. Namazuo meregangkan otot-ototnya di hadapan laptop yang masih menyala sejak tadi, pandangannya sedikit menerawang ke luar jendela. Sepi, sudah nyaris jam lima. Bahkan klub olahraga yang biasa memenuhi lapangan sudah nyaris semuanya menyelesaikan latihan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara familier yang merambati membran timpani. Matanya kembali berpendar. Sesaat perasaan bergolak ingin bangkit dan mencari tahu sumber suara dan memenuhi rasa penasarannya ... atau mengabaikan.

~000~

 _02/26/ 16:49_

 _Kau jadi ingin meminta data sistem distribusi perusahaan Marine Works untuk tugas sekolahmu?_  
 _Kebetulan ayah kenal dengan manajer operasionalnya, kita akan ke sana bersama._  
 _Tapi aku akan sedikit terlambat menjemputmu. Jangan pergi dulu tanpaku. Kebiasaan._

 _._

 _._

Ponsel itu kembali masuk ke dalam saku seragam putihnya, tak ada balasan yang ia ketik namun GPS telah ia nyalakan, tanda ia memberi lampu hijau pada Tsurumaru untuk membantunya kali ini. Sambil mengulum garis datar, jemarinya terulur untuk menepiskan helaian yang terhempas sayatan angin. Pandang bolamatanya yang terpancang pada pemandangan di luar jendela tampak tidak goyah oleh suara yang memecah keheningan—termasuk pada entitas yang sedang mengalungkan lengan dengan manja pada lehernya ini.

Sebuah kelas kosong seusai pelajaran memang biasa tidak sepenuhnya _kosong_.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah, Monoyoshi-kun."

Terlalu malas untuk menjawab, maka ia hanya membiarkan gadis itu berbuat atau berkata sesukanya.

"Kau bosan denganku, ya?"

Jeda.

"Kalaupun Monoyoshi-kun bosan denganku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu loh."

Suara itu terdengar nyaris mendesis, entah karena apa, yang pasti kalimat itu mampu membuat kepala Monoyoshi menoleh.

"Aku kenal dengan Tsurumaru-san. Ayahku adalah CEO perusahaan yang memegang saham majoritas dari perusahaan ayahmu. Itu artinya aku sangat sangat sangat dan sangat punya kekuasaan,"

"..."

"Dan itu juga berarti Monoyoshi-kun tidak bisa lari dariku."

Ah.

Rupanya makhluk ini juga sejenis dengannya, meski spesies ini lebih condong pada tipe tuan putri yang manja.

"Aku memang mengencanimu hanya untuk membuat Toushirou itu patah hati." Monoyoshi tersenyum asimetris, memberi jeda sejenak untuk menangkap ekspresi yang ia nantikan dari gadis itu. Mungkin kecewa? Marah? Atau ia akan menerima tamparan? Meski pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa keki karena guratan wajah gadis itu tak menampilkan keterkejutan sama sekali. "Tapi sepertinya aku telah masuk ke dalam kandang singa, eh?"

Jemari gadis itu terasa mencengkeram bahu Monoyoshi, satu kecupan mendarat di pipi dan sebuah tawa renyah mengalun. Monoyoshi hanya bisa melirik perlahan. Terlepas dari sosok manja dan cerewetnya, dilihat dari sisi manapun gadis itu memang sangat cantik dengan surai cokelat panjang dan tatapan bak _aphrodite_ yang terpancang tajam, belum lagi tubuh semampai proporsional dan suara sopran yang seharusnya bisa membius laki-laki manapun. Tak susah untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok itu—seharusnya. Tapi Monoyoshi sendiri tidak pernah bisa merasakan hal seperti itu, bahkan ia sendiri nyaris menganggap dirinya aseksual.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan orang yang hanya bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan orang tuanya. Kau mengerti?" Monoyoshi menanggapi datar, kembali mengalihkan pandangan. "Cepat atau lambat ikatanmu itu tidak akan sanggup untuk mengikatku selamanya."

Gadis itu melepas tawa kecil, menyisir helaian poninya dengan jari, sebelum mimik wajah lebih serius terbentuk menyusul pandangannya yang teralihkan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu—" tangan lentik itu terangkat, mencapai dagu Monoyoshi dan menariknya untuk ke berhadapan dengannya. Senyum lembut terpatri di sana, gadis itu masih nampak tenang, "—jika kau ingin lepas dariku, mungkin kau harus membunuhku."

Monoyoshi mengerjapkan mata, seiring dengan kelopak mata yang mengecil, menandakan sedikit keheranan.

"Sebelum aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu karena telah mempermainkan perasaanku, Monoyoshi-kun~"

Jika Monoyoshi mengira itu hanyalah sebuah lontar canda, maka ia salah besar. Ia tidak menyadari sudah sejak kapan sebilah pisau telah tergenggam di tangan gadis itu dan memberikan goresan melintang pada wajahnya dengan cepat. Bahkan ketika ada tangan besar lain yang tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang—beberapa sosok tinggi besar yang disinyalir sebagai pengawal-pengawal sang tuan putri yang entah kapan telah ada di belakangnya—ia sangat tahu bahwa kali ini keberuntungan sedang jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah sangat sepi, ditambah dengan pintu ruang _seitokai_ yang terbuka, maka sangat wajar bagi Namazuo untuk terganggu dengan adanya suara-suara janggal yang memasuki indera pendengarannya selama beberapa menit terakhir. Dan puncaknya ketika bunyi debam yang luar biasa keras merambati telinganya dengan cepat, kepalanya sontak menoleh. Bahkan ia nyaris merasakan jantungnya berhenti bekerja selama sepersekian detik karena kerasnya bunyi itu.

Menyambuti rasa penasarannya, Namazuo memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dan mencari sumber suara.

Sejenak detik terasa membeku dan Namazuo terpancang pada tempatnya berdiri tak jauh dari ruang kelas. Entah bagaimana prosesnya hingga getaran bunyi barusan dapat menyusup dari gendang telinga ke dalam rongga jantungnya. Spontan ia menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mungkin berubah berkat degup tidak normal barusan, tak sadar meremas ujung rambutnya yang setengah tergerai untuk mengungkapkan kegelisahan yang melanda.

Bukan main—ia panik luar biasa, saat ini otaknya harus berpikir keras untuk dapat mengendalikan diri.

"Mo—Monoyoshi…"

Pikirannya yang kosong sebersih lembar kertas baru benar-benar menyiksa. Seolah seluruh sarafnya telah berhenti bekerja seiring dengan pemandangan di hadapan. Yang lebih dulu bereaksi adalah ujung-ujung bibirnya yang berkedut—bergerak untuk terus menyebutkan nama dari sosok yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Saat ia tersadar detik selanjutnya, baru ia dapat bergerak dan menghampiri tubuh yang bergeming itu di hadapannya. Namazuo benar-benar ketakutan ketika melihat rembesan darah yang mengalir keluar dari kepala dan bercampur dengan helai surai cokelat itu. Tangan masih bergeming menutupi mulutnya untuk tak mengeluarkan teriakan ketika menyadari bahwa jelas sekali Monoyoshi telah mengalami kekerasan. Sayatan-sayatan panjang di sekujur tubuh dan beberapa luka memar, tusukan yang dalam di beberapa indera perabanya.

Entah masalah macam apa yang telah Monoyoshi sulut kali ini, tapi Namazuo sungguh tidak akan pernah menyangka ada orang yang bisa melakukan hal ini pada seorang murid—terlebih di sekolahnya.

Tangannya gemetar ketika menyentuh tubuh itu, meski sedikit lega ketika hangat tubuh itu masih dapat ia rasakan. Napasnya seakan turut berhenti seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang masih mengencang. Rasa lega itu semakin menyeruak ketika jemarinya masih dapat merasakan sedikit udara yang keluar dari respirasi kecil organ tubuh itu. Ia memang tidak pernah menyukai Monoyoshi, tapi jika melihat Monoyoshi dengan keadaan seperti ini sungguh ia pun tidak akan tega.

Otaknya berputar keras, ia harus meminta pertolongan. Namun belum sempat ia keluar melangkah, Namazuo mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang datang dari siluet lain. Namazuo menolehan keoala, matanya mengerjap ketika melihat paras dan ombak rambut itu yang sangat persis dengan Monoyoshi. Dan seolah Namazuo sudah dapat menebak siapa sosok yang baru saja datang itu.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga seketika menjerit histeris.

~000~

Sekejap saat pintu di seberangnya terbuka, detik dalam jam pasir milik kehidupan Tsurumaru seakan terhenti. Seolah semuanya hitam dan putih. Senyap. Bahkan ia tak dapat merasakan denyut jantung maupun napasnya sendiri seiring dengan kakinya yang melangkah memasuki kamar Monoyoshi.

 _Shoot_...

Baling-baling imajiner itu semakin mengamuk di dalam perutnya. Aliran sesuatu yang dingin merayap dari lantai di sekitar tempatnya terpancang, dan sensasi aneh itu kini menjalari punggung, tengkuk, kemudian kini kedua telapak tangannya. Dingin. Berjuta penyesalan mendadak berhambur masuk ke dalam otaknya, berebutan. Tsurumaru hanya bisa menatap Monoyoshi yang sedang terlelap. Dan entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang telah ia sia-siakan hingga tak menyadari pertumbuhan Monoyoshi yang ia lewatkan selama belasan tahun ini. Dalam hitungan tahun anak ini akan berumur dua puluh, kedewasaan yang seharusnya semakin bisa membuatnya menjadi tempat untuk bertukar pikiran—bukan malah semakin membuatnya menjauh.

Kejadian yang terjadi satu bulan lalu itu masih membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

… Monoyoshi kehilangan suaranya. Siapapun yang telah melakukan hal mengerikan itu telah merobek tenggorokan dan merusak pita suara Monoyoshi. Melepaskan kemampuan bicara anak itu secara permanen.

Bahkan ia tak mengingat suara dan campuran nada apa yang Monoyoshi utarakan terakhir kali ia mendengarnya.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di samping Monoyoshi yang telah tertidur. Jemarinya terangkat dan perlahan secara teratur mengusap helaian rambut anak itu yang berderai, mengitari atas bantal. Disampirkannya poni nakal yang menutup satu kelopak mata Monoyoshi. Segetir senyum pahit menjadi bumbu yang tercampur pada perasaannya malam ini, menyadari Monoyoshi harus kembali melewati malam seorang diri dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum seratus persen pulih.

Digenggamnya tangan di hadapan dan dikecupnya dahi anak laki-laki itu, sarat akan campuran rasa sayang dan penyesalan yang Tsurumaru sendiri tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara meluapkannya. Lama ia bergeming dalam keadaan demikian selama beberapa puluh menit sebelum membenarkan posisi selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Monoyoshi dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Cahaya redup kembali merembes melalui sela-sela kelopak matanya yang tadi sempat terkatup, siluet keberadaan seseorang yang sedaritadi melangkah mendekat telah terdeteksi dengan baik oleh seluruh inderanya. Monoyoshi hanya bisa kembali merasakan segala afeksi yang dapat ia tangkap secara sempurna. Sejak tadi sesungguhnya ia tetap terjaga.

Mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa mungkin selama ini ia telah beruntung mempunyai Tsurumaru dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin besok ia akan mulai berusaha menjadi anak yang baik. Setidaknya ia ingin membuat Tsurumaru merasa tidak begitu bersalah. Semua kejadian ini salahnya, dan ia memang merasa pantas untuk mendapatkan hukuman ini.

~000~

"Maaf sekali. Tapi memang sudah lima hari Kuninaga-san tidak terlihat di kantor." Ponsel yang terapit oleh kepala dan leher Ichigo tampak tak menjadi masalah, padahal dua tangan pria itu masih sibuk dengan makanan yang baru saja ia ambil dari _microwave_. "Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan proyek Anda dengan kami, jika sampai besok Kuninaga-san tidak muncul mungkin akan saya wakilkan. Kebetulan saya pimpinan divisi tingkat satu."

Monoyoshi hanya bisa melirik ketika makanan itu tersaji di hadapannya, senyuman dan isyarat dari Ichigo dapat ia tangkap bahwa pria itu menyuruhnya untuk makan. Selebihnya, nampak Ichigo masih sibuk dengan kliennya.

Hari esok yang Monoyoshi tunggu tidak pernah datang. Tsurumaru tidak lagi terlihat sejak malam itu.

Dan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu ke mana Tsurumaru selama lima hari ini, Ichigo sendiri tampak menyadari hal ini—selain khawatir mengenai keterlambatan pekerjaan yang ditangani oleh tim pemasaran dimana Tsurumaru sebagai pimpinan utamanya, ia juga khawatir jika Monoyoshi terlalu lama sendiri tanpa kehadiran seseorang yang menjaga. Bahkan kemarin bawahan ayahnya itu sempat mengajak bocah laki-laki aneh yang suka memakai rok—entah siapa namanya—dan juga bocah keriting bersurai putih untuk menemaninya, sejujurnya itu sedikit merepotkan namun Monoyoshi tidak bisa mengatakan hal sekasar itu dengan apa yang telah dilakukan keluarga itu.

Lagipula ia juga sudah tidak bisa bicara.

Bunyi ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia bangkit berdiri, diliriknya Ichigo yang nampak masih belum menghentikan obrolannya, sepertinya memang ia yang harus membuka pintu.

Dalam hitungan detik pemandangan di balik pintu menyajikan dua orang dengan jaket hitam dengan tanda pengenal yang membuat bola mata Monoyoshi melebar. Ada sedikit rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja menggerogoti hatinya, sebuah firasat tidak baik—dan tentu saja siapapun yang kedatangan orang-orang seperti itu mempunyai probabilitas menerima kabar buruk yang jauh lebih besar.

.

~000~

.

"Empat puluh tahun penjara. Atau mungkin—lima puluh tahun."

Itu sama saja seumur hidup bagi Tsurumaru. Monoyoshi sangat tahu.

Jaket di pangkuannya kini dipenuhi pola titik-titik air, entah sudah sejak kapan terakhir kali Monoyoshi menangis seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak lagi peduli seberapa menyedihkannya ia terlihat. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan karena kenyataannya Monoyoshi tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Tahu begini satu minggu lalu ia tidak akan mengaku pada pihak kepolisian siapa yang membuat keadaan dirinya sampai seperti ini. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka Tsurumaru lebih memilih untuk menghabisi keluarga perempuan itu—dan juga beberapa _bodyguard_ yang saat itu secara langsung hampir membunuhnya. Total delapan nyawa yang lenyap, Monoyoshi tahu membebaskan Tsurumaru adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Terlebih korban adalah keluarga pejabat penting direksi perusahaan ternama yang mempunyai kekuasaan penuh.

Ichigo yang masih menemani Monoyoshi untuk mengetahui informasi lebih lanjut mengenai atasannya itu hanya bisa turut terdiam, sesekali tangannya masih mengusap bahu anak laki-laki itu untuk mencoba menenangkan. Jika Tsurumaru bisa lebih bersabar, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi Ichigo sangat tahu bahwa pikiran jernih mungkin sangat tak bisa dekat pada jiwa yang terguncang oleh perasaan dendam. Dan mungkin jika ada salah satu adiknya yang juga tersakiti, ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan ketika Tsurumaru muncul di hadapan mereka disertai dengan beberapa petugas keamanan yang mengawal, Monoyoshi tidak membuang waktu untuk menghampiri Tsurumaru. Dua tangannya langsung mendekap siluet bersurai putih itu sembari mati-matian menahan bahunya yang bergetar. Biarkan masa lalu lepas, karena untaian waktu tidak bisa kembali—ini adalah akhir dari keegoisannya.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Monoyoshi ucapkan kendati memang ia tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara. Yang ada hanya gemetar nyaris di sekujur tubuh. Tsurumaru sendiri dapat merasakan bajunya mulai basah.

"Kukira kau tidak akan repot-repot untuk melihatku. Aku terkejut." Tsurumaru terkekeh geli, menepuk pelan kepala Monoyoshi sedikit berharap untuk meredakan gemetar di bahunya. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

Kepala anak itu hanya bisa menggeleng keras dengan dua lengan sedikit memperkuat dekapannya. Monoyoshi nyaris menyerah. Pikirannya tak mampu lagi berpikir. Selama ini ia memendam begitu banyak ketidakpuasan. Kemarahan. Dan rasa cemburu. Mungkin jiwa dalam dirinya sendiri menolak menyatakan bahwa ia sudah menerima semua fakta dan kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang tanpa sadar telah begitu ia percayai akan dapat meninggalkannya sampai seperti ini.

Ia akan sendirian mulai dari sekarang.

Kenyataannya hal itu akan terjadi dengan sangat jelas di depan batang hidungnya sendiri. Ia ingin berteriak. Sangat ingin, meronta dan memohon agar ayahnya tidak pergi dan membiarkan dirinya begitu saja seperti ini. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa lagi bersuara, hanya bisa mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Merasakan usapan di rambutnya yang sedari dulu ia sia-siakan, kali ini terasa begitu berharga.

Monoyoshi menarik napasnya perlahan, teratur. Tubuhnya sudah mulai mendapatkan panasnya kembali. _Namun i_ _a tidak bisa bicara, ia tidak bisa lagi balas mengatakan ia juga menyayangi ayahnya._

Pikiran naifnya selalu ingin meraung agar mereka membebaskan ayahnya saat ini juga. Tapi tentu saja itu tak bisa.

' _Maaf.'_

Dua sisi bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Tidak ada yang memecah keheningan usai permintaan maaf terlontar. Meski demikian, ada lebih dari sekedar kata-kata yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu sekarang. Suasana yang tidak dapat diungkapkan secara gamblang dengan kata-kata, namun bisa dibayangkan dengan rasa. Selama beberapa lama situasi itu berlanjut, hingga Tsurumaru meraih tangannya dan kini jemari-jemarinya ditautkan satu sama lain. Seberkas senyum itu muncul, begitu cerah. Monoyoshi merasakannya—dengan begitu nyata—setiap getar dan perasaan yang ingin tersampaikan. Mengalir melalui aliran darah dalam setiap degup jantungnya yang semakin tidak menentu.

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada lagi keraguan yang terbesit disana. _  
_

~000~

 _Sudah enam belas tahun lima bulan dan dua puluh hari sejak kau hadir dalam kehidupanku. Sampai sekarang aku tetap menganggapmu karunia terbesar yang pernah ada, Monoyoshi. Kau selalu menjadi alasan bagiku untuk bekerja keras selama ini. Dan mungkin sebenarnya aku sadar aku ingin kau—kita, tetap seperti hari-hari itu. Selamanya. Aku tidak ingin kau tumbuh dewasa. Tapi kau tahu kan betapa egoisnya aku untuk hal-hal yang seperti ini?_

 _Ironis, sungguh._

 _Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita duduk bersama di malam hari dan menatap bintang-bintang. Rasanya baru beberapa saat yang lalu kita masih berjalan bersama di tepi danau untuk berlibur. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan kehangatanmu dalam genggamanku, tubuhmu yang dulu begitu kecil dan sering tertidur di bahuku. Heh, kurasa aku terlalu banyak hidup dalam mimpi—dalam kebohongan. Lalu aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri:_

 _Apa selama ini aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Terlalu banyakkah waktu yang terbuang untuk mengabaikanmu?_

 _Aku tidak tahu._

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

 _Yang aku tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu. Ahaha. Meski aku yakin kau pasti bosan mendengarnya._

.

.

Goresan tulisan pena itu ditulis lima tahun lalu tepat ketika Monoyoshi berada pada sekitar usia enam belas tahun, letaknya berada di balik foto yang menampilkan sosoknya sendiri yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dasarnya dan Tsurumaru berada di sampingnya, keduanya sedang tersenyum lebar dan di genggaman keduanya terdapat hasil-hasil pancingan ikan besar. Mungkin ditulis ketika ayahnya itu tidak lagi menemukan tempat untuk mengkelakarkan cerita. Ia baru menemukannya ketika merapikan kamar Tsurumaru pagi hari tadi setelah akan membereskan barang-barang di kamar ayahnya itu. Ah, ya, karena Tsurumaru telah meninggal tiga hari lalu. _Pneumonia_ , sangat tidak mengherankan dengan kondisi dalam penjara yang tidak sehat dalam jangka waktu nyaris lima tahun terakhir. Dan Monoyoshi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan, mungkin merasa jauh lebih baik keadaannya seperti ini daripada Tsurumaru harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di penjara.

Menahan penyesalannya—andai ia bisa merubah semuanya sejak awal, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini.

Layaknya sebuah perjalanan melewati waktu dan mengarungi cerita bertajuk takdir—kisah terlampau klasik. Dinamika kehidupan dengan rentet adegan klimaks dan anti-klimaks yang bersahut-sahutan. Karena hidup mungkin memang seperti itu adanya.

Mengingatnya hanya akan membuatnya dadanya terasa sesak, maka setiap rasa bersalah itu muncul, ia hanya bisa kembali terdiam. Matanya hanya bisa kembali membaca goresan pena itu berulang-ulang kali, seolah Tsurumaru masih ada di sini.

Ia masih menempati apartemen yang sama, lebih tepatnya ia baru kembali menempati apartemen itu setelah selama tiga tahun terakhir ia tinggal bersama keluarga Toushirou karena ajakan Ichigo dan adik-adiknya. Tak bisa dibayangkan kala itu ketika Namazuo yang juga menyambutnya, seolah tak lagi berusaha mengingat apa saja yang Monoyoshi perbuat selama ini. Setelah Tsurumaru tak lagi menjabat, memang Ichigo yang menggantikan posisi Tsurumaru di perusahaan. Biaya sekolahnya juga ditanggung oleh Ichigo, termasuk biaya kuliahnya selama beberapa tahun ini, dengan alasan Ichigo masih menaruh respek oleh ayahnya terutama jasa-jasa yang pernah Tsurumaru buat dalam inovasi yang tidak pernah berhenti dilakukan Tsurumaru pada perusahaan. Monoyoshi tidak bisa menolak, ia tidak punya pilihan.

Nyatanya, selama tiga tahun itu ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga besar.

Dan sekarang ia tak ingin lagi merepotkan keluarga itu—lebih tepatnya tak ingin berhutang lebih banyak—karena telah mendapat pekerjaan sambilan dari dosennya sebagai asisten peneliti. Segalanya berjalan dengan lancar, setidaknya ia menganggapnya demikian.

Sepasang tangan kecil tiba-tiba memberi tepukan dua kali di kaki, membuat perhatiannya teralih sempurna. Ia sangat terkaget dengan hal ini hingga lembaran foto yang sedang digenggamnya sedaritadi nyaris saja jatuh.

"Ahahaha. Onii-chan, kaget ya?" Disusul dengan tawa renyah yang membuat Monoyoshi seketika menatap ke arah sumber suara.

Siapa?

Batinnya tiba-tiba mencelos saat menyadari sosok anak kecil itu mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan ayahnya. Senyuman yang sangat lebar dan bola mata emas yang sangat cerah, penuh jenaka. Dilihat dari manapun sangat mirip dengan Tsurumaru, nyaris seperti replika. Meski si kecil ini jauh terlihat lebih berdebu. Monoyoshi mengeratkan cengkeraman pada lembar foto di genggamannya, menahan perasaannya yang mendadak tidak menentu.

"Aku sering melihat Onii-chan duduk di sini setiap sore~"

Ah, ia memang senang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di bangku taman kota untuk suasana baru. Dan kebetulan di sampingnya teronggok pulpen dan buku catatan miliknya, dalam hitungan detik ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat di sana.

' _Kau tinggal di dekat sini? Berapa umurmu?'_

Anak itu mengerjap. Sesaat tidak mengerti kenapa Monoyoshi harus menggunakan kertas sebagai mediasi, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerti ketika isyarat dari pria bersurai cokelat terang itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara.

"Aku enam tahun!" Bocah itu mengangkat dua tangannya, memperlihatkan lima jari kanan dan dua jari kiri. Monoyoshi tertawa kecil, kemudian membenarkan dengan mengatupkan satu jari kirinya. Anak itu turut tertawa menyadari kesalahannya sebelum kembali menjawab. "Dan aku tinggal di sana."

Teralihkan sejenak oleh desiran angin, Monoyoshi menyempatkan penglihatannya untuk berkelana ke pemandangan yang sedang anak itu tunjuk. Fokus retinanya beredar pada bangunan cukup kecil yang berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya.

Panti asuhan?

Ah.

Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila, tapi sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba saja terbersit dalam benak. Bagaimana rasanya jika anak ini ia angkat sebagai anak untuk menemaninya? Mungkin ia akan jauh lebih mengerti perasaan Tsurumaru.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

a/n: …. anggep aja itu chibi tsuru level satu, bagaimana dia bisa mirip tsuru terserah imajinasi ahahaha karena mitos mengatakan di dunia ini setidaknya ada tujuh manusia yang berwajah mirip dengan kita /didepak  
bayangin monoyoshi yang terakhir agak tinggian ya badannya huhu ._.  
yah, beginilah. nggak tau deh rasanya pengen liat tipe kayak tsuru yang sangat nggak bisa dibayangkan jadi ayah karena kelakuannya yang amit-amit begitu … dan sekarang harus jadi ayah. lol.  
makna dari scene terakhir itu sih cuma tentang bahwa seorang anak itu suatu saat akan ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi orang tua, hehehe. makanya dia mau adopsi. lalu makna yang kedua: jangan suka ambil pacar orang #yha  
makasih sudah baca! silent reader is welcomed and review will be so much appreciated~!


End file.
